


Walk on the Wild Side.

by Agent_Venom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Venom/pseuds/Agent_Venom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in the cartoon X-men evolution universe) Scott decides to pull the stick out his ass and loosen up a bit. Logan is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk on the Wild Side.

Life sucks. We fight then we die. Nothing more. Scott couldn't get the thought out of his head. This whole situation with Jean SUCKED. His head and heart always ached. And he just didn't want to be mister nice guy anymore. He wanted to be...Darker. Edgy. He wanted to express himself instead of being this up-tight prep boy.  
It started with his clothing. No more khakis and sweater vests. He stole Bobbys tight jeans (that were far too small for him) the ones with the intentional holes in the thighs and bought black tee-shirts of bands he had originally be shameful for listening to. He started getting a lot more attention. He would be lying if he told you he didn't like it.  
"You want me to do what?" Rogue was shocked as Scott shoved a pair of scissors and black hair dye into her hands.  
"Cut it. Then dye it how those guys have it in you girl magazines," Scott insisted.  
"When were you reading my mags!?" she read the label of hair dye, "this stuff is permanent Scott! It ain't coming out! Ya sure about this?" deep down Rogue was excited for Scotts transformation.  
"Sure! Come on, just do it! Please?" Scott pouted.  
"Ughh. Fine Summers! But you're not blaming me if you hate it," she sighed loudly.  
"Can you teach me how to my makeup like yours?"  
Three hours later and you couldn't tell Scott apart from the main character of a moody gothic vampire romance novel. Scott felt like he could rule the world. He didn't want the rebellious high to end. What else could an eighteen year old teenage boy do to express himself? The answer seems so obvious. A tattoo.  
He went to hop into his car but Bobby was already trying to hotwire it.  
"What are you doing!?" Scott screamed.  
"Depends, what are you doing Mr. Emo?" Bobby tried to wiggle out of consequences.  
"I'm going down town," Scott didn't hesitate to share his mischievous plans.  
"Cool! Can I come!?" He already buckled himself in the passenger seat.  
Scott scoffed, "why would I let you? You tried to steal my car!"  
"Because I've got a hot date and neither of us are suppose to leave on school nights."  
Point taken. Bobby could easily halt his plans by telling Jean or Xavier. And Scott was not about to risk it.  
"Fine. But if you tell anyone-"  
"Chill dude! Trust the Bobby man!"  
Scott stopped the arguing and jumped into his favorite little red mustang that he kept so up to par. The urge to rev the engine while they sped away in to the dark road hurt his very insides.  
"So hot date huh?" Scott tried his hardest to make conversation.  
"Yep. Flaming hot," it was amusing seeing Bobby's eyes light up with those few words.  
"Johnny Storm?"  
"Ha. No. He's my bro dude that's sick." Bobby had a devilish smile.  
"Who?" Scott only could assume the worst.  
"Nah, rather keep you ignorant. Keeping you out of trouble, young man!" Scott was only slightly offended by the younger boys words.  
"Ignorant? I'm not ignorant!"  
"Look at you Scott! I've never met anyone with a stick shoved farther up their ass! You're a goody-goody that does anything Xavier tells you to without questions," Bobby ranted as he texted to his 'hot' nameless lover.  
It took ever molecule in Scotts body not to roll his eyes and explain all the things wrong with Bobbys plan. But hey, he was doing the same exact thing.  
"drop me of the next left turn," even the confident little Robert Drake was getting butterflies.  
"When do you want me to come get you?" Scott thought about how long a tattoo should take depending on the size and colors.  
"Don't worry about me, he's got a bike," Bobby bite his lip, "I'll see you in the morning."  
"This never happened," Scott reminded him as he jumped out. Scott only now noticing how much skin the boy was showing off.  
"Owe you one Summers," He waved goodbye.  
"Seriously don't mention it," He now giddily revved the engine and sped off to the closest tattoo parlor. The sun was down the freaks were out. This was a mutants safest time.  
The parlor smelled like dried leather and old booze. For some reason the smell only made him more excited. His heart was beating out of his chest as he went up to the artist lazily scratching something into the front desk.  
"I want a tat," Scotts voice dripped with confidence.  
"Got the money?" she didn't even look up from the table. Scott dramatically slammed the money on the table with a smirk, " Fine. What are you looking for?"  
Scott hadn't even thought about what he wanted on him or where, " You pick."  
"That's pretty bold for such a young kid, are you even legal?" She now looked up questioningly. Scott was a little offended by this.  
"I know exactly what I'm doing and yes I'm eighteen!" he undeniably blushed.  
"What's with the glasses at night? They don't look prescription," She bite her lip as the check put the barely legal boy.  
"They are. For my mutation," Scott didn't know why he was telling all of this to her. Especially since she had the fate of Scotts skin in her hands.  
"Get a lot of your kind around here. Got nothing wrong with them. Business is business," she assured him, "you looking for something to make sure everyone knows you're a mutie or are the glasses enough?"  
"Believe me the glasses are more then enough. Something...edgy and bold. Iconic," Scott tried to narrow down the choices.  
"I think I got it. Here, straddle the chair," She gestured to the beat up leather chair.  
"Straddle?" he gulped.  
"Yeah so I can tattoo your back? Look, it's your first and you want somewhere you can show off but not all the time. Trust me kid," she forced him into the chair. Scotts doubt was eating at him, but it was too late now.  
Few hours later and Scott had not cried at all. He would pat himself on the back for being such a man. When she finished he was so excited to see the ink. He hopped up to look in the mirror. His jaw literally dropped. In the middle of his lower back Scott had a feral Wolverine ripping through skin, even with the beloved sound effect 'SNIKT' above it making it ever so taunting.  
"How about it? Iconic, edgy, bold," she reminded Scott. All of his play world started to crumble down around him. How in hell is he going to explain this to Logan? He shuttered at the thought. Oh man oh man. This was some deep shit.  
"don't like it?" the attractive artist frowned.  
"I-It's a good tattoo believe me, just... The Wolverine isn't really my type."  
"Hmp. Lots of young mutants come down here wanting his face. Isn't he some kind of mutant legend?"  
"N-well- Yeah but! He's not as cool as everyone says," Scott felt his cheeks heat up.  
"Guy's a hero, I'd do him," she said with a smirk, "You sure he isn't your type?"  
"I..I..." His face felt like it was burning, " how much did it cost?"


End file.
